Sora vs. Eris
As Ventus made it out, he saw the drawbridge being raised up. "Watch out, Sora!" cried Crysta. Dumbo leapt across the gap, managed to make it across, and took off, flying. Eris climbed to the top of her highest tower and saw Sora riding on top of Dumbo, leaving with Thumbelina, Crysta, and Tinker Bell. "Hurry, hurry, Fievel!" called Petunia. Eris started shooting purple lightning bolts from her scepter at the Keyblade Wielder. Sora dodged them by rolling out of the way. Eris cast another lightning bolt, and Sora nearly missed it. Then Eris raised her scepter in the air, and a ball of electricity started to form in her scepter. It grew bigger and bigger until she shot it at him. The thunder ball was like a homing missle as Sora tried to avoid it. Then he dove under a rock arch and the ball impacts it, causing a bright explosion. Sora and the fairies were now getting close to Aladdin's castle. But Eris was not finished yet. "A forest of thorns shall be his tomb. Born through the skies on a fog of doom. Now go with the curse and serve me well, Round Aladdin's castle cast my spell!" said Eris, as she cast a dark cloud above her head and sent it over to Aladdin's castle. When the storm cloud was all around the castle, parts of the clouds formed into razor-sharp thorns that grew extremely large. Sora saw that his path was blocked by the thorns that dwelt within and had to stop before them. Eris laughed evilly, thinking she had beaten him. But Sora, being brave, entered the thorns. As he entered, the thorns tried to attack him as he dodged them. Thumbelina, Crysta, and Tinker Bell saw that he needed help and zapped the thorns. Sora quickly tried to avoid the thorns by cutting them with his sword. One of the thorns appeared in front of Sora, blocking his path. But Sora cut the thorns with his sword. But soon, all of them appeared in front of him. But with the help of the three fairies, Sora thrust his sword at them as the fairies zapped them. All were gone, and Sora finally made it through the defeated thorns. Now he, Thumbelina, Crysta, Tinker Bell, and Dumbo were approaching Aladdin's castle. Eris saw that and was extremely furious, knowing that her spell had failed! "No!" she shouted, "It cannot be!" Then she finally had enough as she turned into a spinning dark purple ball and made it to the castle in fast speed. Sora was now about to enter the entrance of the castle, but the same ball flew in front of him in an explosion, and Eris appeared, making Sora and Dumbo come to a halt. Dumbo trumpeted in fear when he saw the goddess of chaos herself! Eris announced, "Now shall you deal with me, old prince, and all the powers of HELL!" With a flash of bright yellow thunder striking at her, and in a spinning tornado of vermilion fire, Eris body began to take shape into something. The body grew bigger, large wings appeared on her back, and her neck grew longer, making her now stand on four legs. When the flaming tornado disappeared with Eris inside, Sora, Dumbo, Thumbelina, Crysta, and Tinker Bell became shocked when they saw she had transformed herself into an evil giant dragon. The giant dragon was now of massive size and has bluish-gray scales with red spikes and a peach belly. It had a clubbed tail and a head frill. And it had three pairs of eyes. It is known as The Red Death. The Red Death roared at the Keyblade Wielder as Eris in her dragon form. Sora then courageously charged towards it. Tinker Bell also charged towards it, but she was held back by Thumbelina yet again. As Ventus got closer, The Red Death shot a blast of purple, green, and yellow fire at him. Sora took a direct hit from the blast and fell to the ground. Sora got right back up as breathed another blast of fire at him. But Sora combated against it by whacking the dragon on the nose with his sword, causing it to growl in pain and snap its jaws at him. Sora quickly got away as The Red Death blew another blast of purple, green, and yellow fire. Then it lunged at Sora and bit at him, but it missed him as Sora jumped back. Ventus then hid as The Red Death looked for him. When it got near him, Sora jumped out and slashed at its head with his sword. The Red Death shortly roared in pain and bit at him. Then it reared up and breathed another blast of fire, setting the trees around the area on fire. At that moment, Sora realized that he had no chance against the pure evil dragon head-on. So he climbed back on top of Dumbo as the elephant took to the air. But The Red Death chased after the Keyblade Wielder. The Red Death continued to breathe fire at him, but Sora dodged it by rolling out of the way. He spun around real quick and shot his sword at its face. It was a direct hit, and The Red Death roared at him. Sora climbed up to a cliff, and The Red Death to pursue him. But when The Red Death reached the limit, it entered into a clearing of the blackest clouds and Sora nowhere in sight. It looked around for him, sniffing for his scent. But not a trace of him was found. Then, out of nowhere, the Keyblade Wielder's sword was shot at it as something shot by. And The Red Death took a hit from it. Then it was hit again by the sword. Then again. And again. Enraged, The Red Death spun around, breathing a massive wall of yellow fire as Sora and Dumbo tried to avoid it after hitting The Red Death multiple times. When he tried to run past it, The Red Death shot at him, but it missed. Watching the whole scene, the fairies and Dumbo could do nothing but watch in horror. When The Red Death breathed another blast of yellow fire, Sora blocked it with his shield, but he lost in the process. The Red Death laughed evilly. Sora quickly thought of a way to beat it now. Without his shield, there might be no chance against it. Then, he thought of Kairi and the King and Queen of the land. He knew he would not let them down. He must end this! Then an idea popped into his mind and started diving down. And The Red Death dove after him. Sora realized must time this perfectly. Or else it will fail. Then he began to concentrate. "Oh, sword of truth, fly swift and sure!" Sora said to himself. "Let evil die and good endure!" When The Red Death prepared to open its mouth to bite at Sora again, the Keyblade Wielder quickly spun around and shot his sword right into its chest. And everything inside exploded! The Red Death groaned in pain and agony. Before they reached the ground, The Red Death took one final lunge at him, but Sora jumped out of the way as The Red Death crashed to the ground and exploded in a massive ball of fire. When the fire died down, Sora landed and looked into the impact crater, seeing what was left of The Red Death. The Red Death, who was actually Eris, the mistress of all evil and darkness, is now finally dead! Category:Fan Fiction Category:Sleeping Beauty Parodies Category:Sleeping Beauty Movies-Spoofs Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:Sleeping Beauty Fanmake Category:Sleeping Beauty spoofs